I Will Be
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Song fic. Set the day before Rory leaves. Rory is packing when a unexpected visitor comes to the door. Literati. RoryJess. Please review!


She had been frantically packing all afternoon. It was her last day at home. She looked around her nearly empty room and sighed.

There was a knock on the door. Rory wasn't sure if her mom was still around or not, she had mentioned that she was going to the inn this afternoon. Just for good measure she shouted, "I'll get it," and bounded toward the door.

She swung the heavy, white wooden door open, revealing the identity of the visitor behind it. Jess.

**------**

**There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me**

**------**

"Jess," she exhaled. It wasn't an exclamation or a statement. She simply said his name. It felt good on her lips. Her heart leapt and her mind began to race. Memories of the good times and the bad flooded back to her.

**-------**

**All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now   
This time I'll never let you go**

**-------**

"Hello Rory," he smiled. 

"What, why," she stammered. Unsure of how to respond, she stopped. After a brief pause she settled on one, "Hi." 

"I heard you are leaving. Are you?" He took a step forward. She didn't move. 

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow." She looked down at her feet for a moment. This was not without awkwardness. "Graduation was last week. I'm headed out to report on the campaign for an unspecified amount of time."

"Please don't leave, Rory." His tone was soft and vulnerable unlike it had been the last time he'd mysteriously shown up at her door.

"I have to," she replied. "They are expecting me."

"You don't understand, Rory. You can't. I want you. I need you. I'm fully aware of how psychotic that might sound, but I know you feel the same way even if you have buried it deep down."

**-------**

**I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing ok**

**-------**

"I didn't bury anything," she whispered. It wasn't meant to be audible, but it had been. He was right; she did feel the same way. Her hope had never died. She thought she had loved Logan, but when it came right down to it, she couldn't make a commitment. She had been happy with him and with Yale, but now both of them were in her past.

-------

**I thought that I had every thing  
I didn't know what life could bring,  
But now I see honestly **

------

"I've tried for so long to restrain myself, to respect your wishes, your being with Logan. I think about you every day, Rory. It's taken all the strength I have to hold me back from coming to see you earlier. This morning I simply couldn't do it anymore, I broke. Something changed. I don't know what. I'm here, Rory, admitting I've done an innumerable amount of stupid things. I've changed. I've grown up, and I can't live without the only thing that ever made sense to me, anymore."

"Jess," she almost smiled. She inhaled deeply.

------

**You the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breath cause your hear with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around   
Cause I would never let you go**

------

"What are you saying, Jess?" She needed him to tell her.

"I'm saying I love you, Rory. I know I've said that before, but it hasn't stopped being true. If anything, it became even truer. Asking you to drop all your plans and run away with me seems childish and impulsive but yet here I am, asking you to turn down the job and come back to Philadelphia with me. You're it, Rory. Without you, I'm a wreck. I need you, I want you, and I love you. So, what do you say?" His brow was furrowed. There was a very, very real chance that her answer would be no. He had no idea how he could handle that.

------  
**Cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got, you're all I want  
And without you, I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Here with me do you see your all I need**

------

"You're right; it does sound impulsive and childish." She blinked a few times. _Here it comes_, he thought. "It might seem that way to other people," she added. "But I've been in love with you for six years, Jess. I never gave up on us. I couldn't. I need you, I want you, and I love you just as much as you do. We've tried to get back together so many times, but something has always been in the way; a boyfriend, a situation, something. I've hated it, but you know the kind of practical person I am, Jess. I've never wanted to hurt the people who got wrapped up in our drama. I couldn't. All of that has changed now. I'm not tied down to my job, and I broke up with Logan after he proposed."

She looked into his soulful brown eyes. "He wasn't right for me, Jess. I've known it all along. It was always you, Jess. It was always you." She took a deep breath. "I'm going with you, Jess." She smiled. His worry dissolved and he could stand still no longer. He traversed the space between them and slammed the door behind himself.

He took her in roughly in his arms without even asking. His lips found the familiar curves of hers and her soft moans reassured him that she wanted this as much as he did. Quickly, he backed her up into the living room and they topped over onto the sofa. His hands were on her face, caressing it. They were on her waist, holding it tightly and his lips were ravaging hers in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Ever.

"Never again," he gasped, placing gentle kisses on her neckline.

"Forever," she smiled.

------

**I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing okay**

------

Lyrics are "I Will Be" by Avril Lavigne. Please review!


End file.
